


When a Dragon Eats Your Stock

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anna Has a Heart of Gold?, Cuddles and fluff, F/F, I just wanted to mess with people really, Teething Manakete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Anna was happy with the way sales had gone up 'til now...and then Tiki goes and ruins it.Alternately, Anna Learns Her LessonAlt. Alternately, Their S Support





	When a Dragon Eats Your Stock

Today was a good day for merchandise, Anna could feel it in her bones. She returned to her tent to break out more stock, when she heard a strange, feral sound, but the voice was definitely Ti--Lady Tiki. She kept forgetting that part. She looked around her room but saw nothing, if her cot rose more than a few inches off the ground, she would've searched there.

"Where are you, Ti--Lady Tiki?" Anna called out, "If you're in here...or maybe you're outside."

"Perhaps I've turned invisible?" Tiki suggested, a pause in the snarling sound coinciding with the Voice's voice.

"Maybe--wait, have you? You wouldn't steal, right? I think I had a tome for...ah!" Anna jumped as the lump of covers on her bed rose, and slipped off to reveal a decidedly inelegant but cute Tiki.

"I'm not stealing, I fully intend to repay any damages," Tiki began calmly, as though Anna was fully aware of what was happening, instead of becoming more befuddled by the second, "that said, this is the cheapest book you had, I can probably buy it, but you are rather rare these days, Anna."

"Wait, wait, 'book' and 'damages', let's focus on--my word!" Anna neared the book Tiki held out as though to present to her, and saw the teeth marks in the book cover, "Just what's the matter with you? That could have been worth...Tiki? No fair getting misty eyed when I'm chiding you."

"You're hardly one to lecture on morals, but...I wish I had another solution."

"That bad, huh? Hang on, I don't even know what's going on!"

"Well, every so often manakete grow a new set of teeth, it hurts, for hundreds of years the three teeth I'm replacing have served me well, I lost them a few weeks ago."

"Oh, yeah, that one brigand knocked the teeth right out of your head, right?"

"Indeed, but I was already in the process of changing teeth, that merely aided in the natural process...I told you I would break in a new set."

"You also told me not to tell anyone else."

"Yes, and allowed you to keep the fangs...I had hoped you'd understand what happens when you grow new teeth. Humans, as I understand, have two sets in their lifetimes, not so with me, and my fangs in dragon form count as my teeth in this form, which is why I'm not uprooting trees."

"Um, my teeth didn't hurt _that_ bad, how does it feel?"

"Maybe a sunburn? Except in my mouth...I'd hoped you'd understand my borrowing the book, but I never thought to ask how it is for humans."

"Well, even if I knew, I didn't expect _this_ , and definitely not this soon! You grow teeth _fast_ , is that a manakete thing?"

"We grow our teeth quickly, that's how we've survived, no food means no life, and if anything happens to a tooth, it is quickly replaced. The growth of our teeth are staggered, so we don't lose them all at once."

"That makes sense...you still didn't have to gnaw on my books, though!"

"Book, singular." Tiki corrected, "Also, teething, not gnawing...I can deal with most eternal pain, but not this...the enemy is natural and is in fact a friend...I held back as long as I could, but if I don't bite down on something..."

"Fine, fine, you can chew on my book...maybe I can market it as--" Anna paused as Tiki bounced a dragonstone in her hand, her face crimson, "O-okay, sensitive subject, I get it!"

"I'm glad you're so understanding, Anna." Tiki smiled and resumed teething, her snarling filling the tent.

"Wow, kind of loud, though...like a dragon, but I guess you are."

"I apologize, but if I growl at you, it's because I can't focus on you _and_ my teeth."

"So, Anna isn't on the menu?" Anna smiled, "Anyways, time for you to head home, Tiki."

"O-oh...true..."

"You're worried about being seen? Fine, you can stay...or I can bring you the book." Anna watched Tiki curiously, "Why are you blushing again?"

"I-I had something I wished to discuss with you." Tiki stated.

"Huh, what is it?"

"I heard about your life, growing up...money is all you know."

"What does this have to do with with what you wanted to discuss?" Anna inquired, blushing, "I have to say, there _are_ a few things off-limits when it comes to what I'll sell."

"N-nothing like that, I assure you!" Tiki waved her hand, "No, I meant to say...I wish to show you how much more there is."

"Huh? I'm sorry, but money is very versatile...?" Anna stepped back as Tiki walked up to her and took her hands.

"Can it warm your heart? I...I'm tired of feeling alone, I want my heart to be warm, and...I'm tired of watching you throw your life away."

"Bold!" Anna turned away, "But...maybe if you talk to me more about what this 'love' stuff about, I could market it in bottles."

"Ha! You have much to learn...but I suppose we're alike in that respect, I have friends, yes, but...I feel something for you, I fear it could be love."

"Ouch, we haven't started yet, and already you're making me feel like a bad girlfriend!"

"It's not your fault...but I'm glad to hear I made you feel that way, there may yet be hope for us." Tiki hugged Anna and sighed, "No, but the reason I'm afraid...we manaketes live a long time, I try to believe there's joy to be had from living among humans, but...I'm scared to become so involved with one."

"O-oh...this is a pretty big risk, huh? Maybe I could find a dealer of some life extending potion..."

"I don't know if one exists...but make the most of our time, Anna, and I will do the same."

"Seems pretty hopeless..."

Tiki chuckled softly, "Same with you, but...I have no choice beyond whether or not I act, and so I have."

"I think I might be starting to figure this out...so, what book were you gnawing on, anyways?"

"A most peculiar title, 'Sales Records' or some such."

"You're joking, right? Right?"

Tiki sat on the edge of Anna's bed, teething at the book.

Anna sighed and crawled into bed, intent on turning in early. Tiki lay down to and slid up to Anna, beautiful green eyes shimmering as she locked eyes with Anna, who smiled and, for some inexplicable reason, pulled Tiki closer.

Anna let out a deep breath. She felt a bit more peaceful now, a growling dragon girl in her arms, gnawing at the sales records she spent so long working on...for some reason, she was less upset than she expected she'd be.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make something about Tiki teething on a book, I wanted to use Robyn, I probably will...for now you have this. I think Anna just needs a little TLC, she'll figure it out one day!


End file.
